LForce: New Kids
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the team runs into 4 kids who have some interesting powers as well, things change. Things get even worse when they find out all 4 kids are orphans and have to move in with them and find out who murdered their father. If not friends, DuckxOC?
1. Chapter 1

New Kids

NOTE: Should really be 11+, not 9+, just in case.

OK, this is the first story in a new series. It is not related to the Loonatics Enchanted or Loonakids stuff that I've been doing, it's a different storyline that I thought I'd do and have now started. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

A young girl of about 16 waited patiently in her tree house. 3 of her closest friends would be arriving soon. She looked at the blue sky outside. Clouds slowly drifted across, some even slightly covering the sun. A squirrel came to the door and looked at her. "Hey there. Are you searching for nuts?" The squirrel flicked his tail and then scurried down to the ground. "I'll take that as a yes."

At that moment, a hand reached out from the door of the wooden clubhouse and grabbed the floor, pulling itself up to reveal one of those weird tiki masks or whatever you call them. "Booga, booga, booga!"

"Very funny, Nathan," said the girl, "You still aren't going to get to me."

The boy took off the mask to reveal himself as a dark-haired, brown-eyed, 16-year-old boy. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes, I can," said the girl, pulling back her elbow-length brown hair in a scrunchie and swinging it over her shoulder, "Where are the twins? They're late, just like you."

"Zara and Zack?" Nathan asked, "Kyra, you said 3:30. It's not even 3:15. Forgive me for being early."

"Well, I will," said Kyra, "because I said 3 o'clock and it's 3:20 right now."

"Oh…"

After that, 2 blonde kids, a boy and a girl, both with deep blue eyes came up. "Sorry we're late," said the girl, "What'd we miss?"

"Nathan," was all Kyra would say.

"Again?" both twins said at the same time.

"Nathan, you've got to get over it, buddy," said the boy, "You're not going to get any of us, let alone Kyra, who, I might add, went through a 5-and-a-half-hour marathon of scary movies last Saturday and didn't scream once."

"Yeah," said the girl, "While you screamed twice…every hour."

"I get it," said Nathan, "Don't make me come at you with a very large fork, Zara."

"Oh, come on," said Zara, turning to face her brother, "Zack, please tell Nathan to shut up so that we can get on with whatever Kyra wanted to talk about."

"OK," Zack said, turning to Nathan, "Shut up so that we can get on with whatever Kyra wanted to talk about. There. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, but I didn't say you had to tell him those exact words," said Zara.

"Guys, can we move on?" Kyra asked, "I just wanted to spend some time with you guys like usual instead of boring ourselves for 3 hours like last time we came to the clubhouse together."

There was silence for a few minutes since there was nothing to talk about after what Kyra had said.

"Yeah, that's not going so well," said Nathan, "Nothing exciting ever happens on Acmetropolis anymore."

As soon as he said that, the whole planet started to rumble.

"I spoke too soon!" Nathan yelled.

Just then, a huge rock slammed into the earth, throwing it off its axis and releasing a huge wave of energy that altered their DNA almost entirely, as well as dozens or even hundreds of other people on the planet.

**One Year Later…**

It was now 2773. The 4 victims of the shockwave were now 17 years old. But there were 6 others, anthros, who were going through some different stuff.

A pink and black female rabbit anthro did a back-flip and made a jump/kick at a man in a brown jacket and fedora, causing him to bounce back, but he still landed on his feet.

A yellow and black male bunny got up from the floor. "Nice try, Lexi, but I don't think it worked!"

"I'd like to see you try, Ace," said Lexi, "This guy is pretty tough."

Ace turned to face an orange and black duck. "Hey, Duck!" The duck turned around. "You mind pitching in here?"

Duck nodded and formed an orb of fire energy (or "egg") in his hands and threw it at the guy, missing by a few feet and scorching the wall behind him. "That didn't go so well."

Ace turned to the red and black roadrunner. "Rev! Try maneuver 42609!"

"On-it-Ace!" Rev zoomed at the guy, who took one step to the left just before the roadrunner came close, making him slam into the wall right next to the spot that had been scorched by the fire egg.

A purple and black Tasmanian devil came up and took him from the wall.

"Thanks, Slam," Rev said, his voice slowed by the pain.

The guy they were fighting got up on a pile of boxes, heading to jump out a window about 25 feet off the ground and then make a break for it. A green and black coyote put out his hands as they (and his eyes) glowed green. The box on the bottom of the stack the guy was on glowed green and pulled out from under him, making the stack fall down just as he jumped onto the next one.

"Tech, something gives me the hint that this battle is not going so well," said Lexi.

"You think?" Duck said, "He's got an action ready for every move we make! We're completely hopeless and utterly—"

"Don't say it!" all 5 anthros cried out at the duck.

Just as the guy was about to jump onto the stack of boxes that was tall enough to reach the window, someone crashed through the glass and landed on their feet on the ground 25 feet below, effortlessly and with no pain whatsoever. 3 others followed.

One, a girl, held out her hand above her and a light shone, disappearing to reveal a bald eagle (not an anthro) headed straight for the guy, knocking him down a few stacks, almost falling on the stack that Tech had dismantled. She turned to face the anthros showing herself to be none other than Kyra. "Looks like you guys could use some help."

"We had everything completely under control, thank you very much," said Duck.

Another, a boy, looked back to reveal himself as Nathan. "Yeah, we could see that." He turned to face one of the stacks of boxes and looked at the one at the bottom of the stack that the guy now laid on. He stared at it for a couple seconds before he revealed what was inside: bricks that were, no doubt, supporting the stack above it. "Zara."

The other girl in the group turned to face him.

"I wish that box at the bottom of his stack was empty," he whispered.

Zara nodded and snapped her fingers, making the bricks come out of the box. The box then smashed into splinters by the weight above it. The guy almost fell off, but grabbed onto the ledge of the box that now supported him.

The last in the group, Zack, of course, felt his eyes flash and the box disappeared, making the guy plummet to ground.

"Oof, that's going to hurt," said Ace.

"Or kill him," said Zara, turning to her twin brother with her arms crossed.

"What?" Zack said. Zara put her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look, he's afraid of falling!"

"Oh, good!" Zara sighed with relief.

The Loonatics finished their mission and the 4 kids went into the street and began to walk back to their homes. Before the teens could leave, the Loonatics came out and stopped them.

"Hold up," Lexi said, "What was that back there?"

"What are you talking about?" Kyra asked.

"All that stuff you were doing," Duck said, "What else?"

"OK, OK," Kyra said, "If you must know, we got powers from the meteor, too. First things first, I'm Kyra and this is Nathan and the twins, Zara and Zack."

"What kind of name is Zara?" asked Tech.

"What kind of name is Tech?" asked Zara.

"Touché," Tech said.

"That's your power: being annoying?" asked Duck.

"No," said Zara, "I'm a wish-granter."

"Yeah, right," said Duck, "Prove it!"

"OK," said Zara, "Wish for something."

"Oh, I wish for a giant chocolate chip pancake to fall from the sky," said Nathan.

"Will you stop wishing for that?" asked Kyra.

Zara rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, making a giant chocolate chip pancake fall from the sky…and crush Duck.

Slam ate the whole thing in 2 seconds, releasing Duck from the breakfast-y weight crushing him.

"Thanks," said Duck, "but I think that one of the chocolate chips hit me in the head and knocked my brains out."

"Then, lucky for you, I'm also a healer," said Zara, taking his hand and healing his wounds.

"Thanks again," said Duck as she let go.

"Whereas, I can talk to animals," said Kyra, "and summon them to help me in battle, if needed."

"Cool," said Lexi.

"That's nothing," said Nathan, "I have X-ray vision and night vision. I could solve a hay bale maze at 3 in the morning."

"Hey, Zara's twin brother over here, unable to use dangerous powers unless in dire situation!" Zack said.

"Whoa, wait, how can you be twins if you're a boy and she's a girl?" asked Duck.

"Fraternal," Zara, Zack, Tech, and Rev all said at the same time.

"Whoa, that's kind of freaky," said Nathan.

"We pull the 'twin jinx' thing all the time," said Zara, "The only thing freaky about this time is that we did it with Tech E. Coyote _and_ Rev Runner."

"Tell me about it," Tech said.

"So, uh, what are these freaky powers of yours if they're so dangerous that you can't use them around us?" Ace asked Zack.

"Simple, I'm the grim reaper," said Zack. Zara hit him. "Well, it's close!"

"He can kill people by touch and make them live out their worst fear," said Zara.

The Loonatics all backed up a few steps.

"Luckily, it's voluntary," said Zack.

"Oh, good," said Lexi in relief.

Duck and Slam still looked confused.

"He means that he has a choice whether or not to use it when he touches people," said Tech.

"Oh…" Duck and Slam both said.

"Now that makes sense," Duck alone said.

"So I guess you guys should be heading home, huh?" asked Ace, beginning to leave with the others, "We'll see you around."

"Actually, you won't," said Kyra, "Nathan and I are orphans and the twins' mom died when Zack found out about his powers."

The Loonatics stopped dead in their tracks, knowing that she meant that the twins' mom had been the first victim of Zack's power, back when he didn't know he had them.

"We've been living together with the twins' dad for a year now," Kyra finished.

Duck turned around. He knew what it was like to be an orphan, but to unknowingly murder your own mother was a different story. "So, uh, your dad is all you've got, huh?"

The Loonatics weren't entirely shocked by this sudden question, knowing that Duck was an orphan, but they still hadn't expected him to say this.

Zara and Zack nodded. Zack was silent, remembering that dreadful day.

***Flashback***

_The twins came into the kitchen of their house, just waking up a couple days after the meteor hit, to find their mom._

"_Zara! Zack!" the twins' mother came up, hugging them. Zara hugged her in return. Zack merely stood there, not knowing what was going on. "Are you 2 OK?"_

"_We're fine, Mother," Zara said, "What happened?"_

"_Some meteor hit the planet a couple days ago and knocked us off the axis," their mom answered, "You 2 and poor Nathan and Kyra were all out of it when we found you in the clubhouse and you hadn't woken up since. I wasn't sure if you were going to be OK or not. You had me so worried."_

"_Well, we're fine now," said Zack, "How are Kyra and Nathan doing?"_

"_I don't know," said their mom, "I think they're OK."_

_Zara looked around. "Where's Dad?"_

"_He's downtown, looking around," their mom answered. Their dad was a policeman, so he did a lot of "looking around" (inspecting). "There were a lot of people hurt after that shockwave was released."_

"'_Shockwave'?" both twins quoted._

"_Yes," said their mom, "When the meteor hit, it released a shockwave and a lot of people were hurt on contact. Some of them only looked at it."_

_Zara and Zack sat down at the table. Zack put his head in his hands, a little sore, and Zara began to try to snap her fingers (she wasn't doing so well)._

_Zack looked up at his sister. "Zara?" Zara turned her attention to her younger brother. "What are you doing?"_

"_What's it look like I'm doing?" asked Zara, going back to her attempts, "I'm still trying what I've been trying for the past few weeks."_

"_Sis, you were unable to do it before the comet, I doubt you'll be able to do it now."_

"_I'm still going to try."_

_Zack banged his head on the table. After Zara tried 3 more times, he lifted his head. "I'm hungry. Hey, Zara, why don't you give that up and make me a sandwich?"_

"_I am not making you a sandwich. Get one yourself."_

"_Kids, it was bad enough last week," their mom interrupted, "Don't start this again."_

"_I just wish I had a sandwich."_

_Zara finally succeeded in snapping her fingers and a sandwich appeared in front of them._

"_How did you do that?" asked Zack._

"_I don't know," Zara responded._

"_Mom, exactly what happened to the other people that were injured in the comet?" asked Zack._

"_I don't know, but it probably wasn't as weird as that," said their mom, "Are you sure you don't know how you did that?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Then what's going on?" Zack asked._

"_I don't know that either!" Zara said._

_Kyra and Nathan came downstairs._

"_What's going on?" asked Kyra._

"_I just said I don't know!" Zara yelled._

"_OK, pushy," Nathan said._

"_OK, you want to know what happened?" asked Zack, holding up the sandwich, "_This_ is what happened."_

"_Wow, you made a sandwich, good for you," said Nathan._

"_All I did was snap my fingers and it just appeared out of nowhere!" Zara said._

"_That is weird," said Kyra, coming down the stairs, "First, we get knocked unconscious by a giant rock that just appeared out of nowhere, and now this sandwich appears out of nowhere. Maybe we can ask your dad what's going on."_

"_The last thing we want to do is to worry your father about this," said the twins' mom._

"_Mom, how are we supposed to keep this a secret?" asked Zack, "I couldn't even keep the secret about Nathan's surprise birthday party last month."_

"_Oh, yeah, that didn't go so well," Kyra said._

"_Then we've got to tell somebody," said Nathan, "And for another thing, what if Zara isn't the only one who was affected by that energy?"_

"_We can't take that risk, I'll tell you that," said the twins' mom._

"_Come on, he can't be far away," said Zack, getting up from the chair with Zara and beginning to leave. His mom stayed back, wondering what was going on with her kids. "Mom." He came back and took her hand, pulling her with them._

_Before she could take a step, she began to scream in pain and dropped to the floor. The spot where he had touched her was burned and decaying._

"_Mom!" the twins both cried. They rushed to her side as she slowly died. Zack took one look at her and realized what he had done. He ran off to his room._

"_Zack!" Kyra called after him. She reached out for him._

"_Don't touch me!"_

***End Flashback***

"Yoo-hoo! Earth to Zackary Thompson!"

"Huh?" Zack snapped out of his flashback and saw Kyra in front of him with Nathan, Zara, and the Loonatics. "Sorry, I was…"

"Again?" Zara asked. She knew what his worst fear was: losing all he had left, friends and family.

"Maybe you should stay with us," suggested Lexi.

"Dad is going to worry if we don't get back now," said Zack, "It's way past 11."

"Are you kidding?" Zara called after him, "We're pushing midnight! Forget worried, he's going to be downright furious!"

Kyra turned to the Loonatics as Nathan scurried off with the twins. "Thanks for the offer, but we've got a lot going on." She turned around and ran after her friends. "Hey, guys, wait up!"

The Loonatics went back to HQ alone.

* * *

The 4 kids arrived on their street.

"We had some fun tonight, huh?" Nathan asked them.

"Tell me about it," said Kyra.

"OK. First, we jumped through a window…"

"No, Nat, it's an expression!"

Zara stopped walking when their house was in sight.

"What is it, sis?" asked Zack. He turned to look at the place her gaze now fell upon to see a mess of battered wooden planks and broken windows. "Dad!"

The twins ran to their house, Kyra and Nathan following closely behind. Zara opened the door. The first thing she saw made her cry. She sank to her knees on the floor. The other 3 saw what was such torture: the twins' father lying dead on the floor, a blood-stained dagger plunged through his heart. Zack withdrew the dagger from the corpse. It was a silver dagger with a crest on the hilt shaped like a snake. This was no accident, their father was murdered. He turned back to his sobbing older twin sister. All 4 of them were orphans and 2 of them were only children. Now, they truly had nothing left but each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next day, and the Loonatics were all in the living room of HQ, going about their business, Tech and Rev working on an invention, Lexi reading a book (and by "book" I mean "magazine"), Slam eating the entire fridge (almost literally), and Ace and Duck playing "rock, paper, scissors" because they had nothing else to do.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Tech, getting up and heading to the door.

"Uh, if that's the press, don't answer it," said Duck.

"Relax, Duck," said Tech, opening the door, "it's probably—Zara?"

Zara came in, dragging a suitcase.

"OK, what's with the suitcase?" asked Lexi, "Are you moving in or something?"

"Yes," Zara said, standing the suitcase upright.

"Huh?" all the Loonatics asked at the same time as Zack, Kyra, and Nathan came in behind her.

"Uh, if I recall right, we said, 'stay with us', not 'move in, there's plenty of room for all 4 of you!'" said Lexi.

"Yeah, what reason do you have to intrude on our—" Duck started to rant.

"Let's just say that Kyra and Nathan aren't alone anymore," Zara cut him off, withdrawing the dagger from her case, "And you can have THIS…" She thrust the dagger into the table next to him. "…as your proof." She ran off to one of the spare rooms, crying again.

Tech took the dagger out of the table and examined it. The first thing he noticed was the crest in the shape of a snake carved on the hilt. "What happened last night?" he asked the other 3 human orphans that had come to HQ.

"When we got home, we found our house in ruins and our dad murdered," Zack explained, "We're all that's left in our family."

Tech looked at the dagger again. He looked back at Rev. Rev looked sympathetic to the twins, but he also knew what Tech was thinking: this wasn't an accident and the dagger must be special in some way.

* * *

While Tech and Rev went to the lab, Duck snuck down the hall. He found Zara crying into a pillow on a bed in one of the guest rooms. He opened the door and knocked on it.

"Go away!" She thought it was Zack, coming to comfort her.

"Are you OK?"

Zara was shocked to hear that voice. She turned around to see the mallard she had always thought was conceited. "No, I'm not OK. My last family member besides Zack was just murdered. How do you think I am?"

"I know how it feels."

"No, you don't. You're just a short, super-powered water fowl who cares about no one but himself."

"Actually, I—Am I really that short?"

Zara smiled.

Duck closed the door and stepped closer. "I do know how you feel, because I'm an orphan, too."

Zara turned to face him. He was standing at the side of her bed, looking down at her with sympathetic eyes. "You are?"

"Yeah. My parents died in a car crash or something when I was really little. You were lucky to grow up with your parents. I never knew my family."

"Duck, I'm sorry. I-I just—"

"Really, it's OK. I only had one friend at the orphanage and he doesn't like me anymore. I was an only child, and I wasn't adopted by anyone before I was given away to some adopted parents when I was 6 and then put in foster care a few years later. Whereas, you were never in an orphanage, you had 2 friends and a twin brother, and you had both your parents 'til you were 16. You should think about how lucky you are…and were."

"I guess I should. I didn't know you had it so bad. But, I can imagine losing your parents when you were so young and there was nothing anyone could do about it because it was an accident. But both my parents were murdered and only one was a real accident."

Duck hadn't thought about it like that. He looked down at his webbed feet. "You know, sometimes I wish I could just go back in time somehow and stop that whole thing."

"Same here. I should have healed him last night while the corpse was fresh. I probably could have fixed it."

"OK, could we not talk about corpses right now?" Duck shivered at the thought. "And how do you know that the you-know-what was all that 'fresh' when you came home?"

Zara put her head on the pillow she had been crying in, knowing that he could be right. The 4 of them had been gone for a few hours already when they had come back to the house. "Are any of the rest of the team orphans?"

"I know Rev's not because we've met his family, but I don't really remember any of the rest of us even talking about our families. Rev and I were the only ones."

Zara sat up in the bed. "So you guys don't even talk about your family? That's sadder than not having one at all. I couldn't imagine if my family was any worse. You, Kyra, and Nathan are all only children. Zack and I are twins. If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do."

"You won't, trust me," said Duck, "You 2 are twins. You're gonna be stuck with—I mean, 'together' forever."

Zara couldn't help but smile a little at the thought that Duck was about to say "you're stuck with each other." She almost laughed. She got off the bed and allowed him to "quack" her back into the living room of HQ, where Zack, Nathan, Kyra, and Lexi were waiting.

"So, you're past the crying stage already now?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, Duck helped me through it," said Zara.

"OK, either you've just gone crazy or you have a crush on the guy," said Zack. Zara stomped on his foot. "OW! I'm just saying that when mom died you wouldn't sleep, eat, or drink for almost a week because you were locked in our room crying. I had to room with Nathan for 3 or 4 days before you finally unlocked the door, and even then you wouldn't come out for another day because you were either crying or sleeping."

"I get it!" Zara yelled.

Duck smiled. The thought that a few kind words from a fellow orphan was enough to get her through losing both parents after going through all that from losing one was comforting to him.

Just then, Rev ran in. "Hey-guys-Tech-and-I-examined-that-silver-dagger-that-did-you-know-what-and-we-found-out-what-that-symbol-on-the-handle-means-and-he-wanted-me-to-tell-you-to-come-in-so-we-can-show-you-OK-bye-I'll-go-tell-the-others." Rev ran off to find Slam and Ace.

The 6 of them looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before Kyra finally spoke up: "Do any of you have any idea about what he just said?"

"Most of us rarely ever do," said Lexi, knowing that Tech (and maybe Duck) would sometimes understand the roadrunner's odd (and very fast) speech. However, now, it took them another visit from the roadrunner (this time with Tech to translate) to figure out what he had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"OK, I did some research on this snake symbol with Rev and I think I might have found some things," said Tech, "First of all, upon examination I realized that the blade is poisoned."

"What?!" Zara cried, slightly injuring Lexi's ears. _So there was nothing I could do. I can't heal a victim if the wound is poisoned, especially if they're already dead, fresh or not. I can't even heal myself yet and I've had these powers for a year!_ She felt something squeeze her hand slightly. She looked and saw Duck sitting next to her, holding her hand.

_Do I like her or not? I don't know…We do have stuff in common. We're both orphans, we both have superpowers…Is that it? OK, I guess I don't have a crush on her. I can't really if I don't know her._ Duck pondered these thoughts. There were several things that could be true about his relationship with this girl. After all, they had just met the night before.

"Further more, the symbol of the snake on the handle is the symbol of some cult or something," said Tech.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Nathan.

"Simple, I had Rev go on the internet and look up their website."

"Some evil, murdering secret cult has a website?" Kyra asked, not catching on.

"Everyone has a website these days, look for yourself," said Tech.

"I seem to recall that someone said that exact same thing in the 21st century," said Zack, "Didn't something already replace the thing that replaced the thing that overpowered the internet?"

"They-actually-tried-that-but-it-didn't-go-so-well-so-they-went-back-to-the-original-idea-and-I've-got-to-admit-that-it's-REALLY-slow-for-the-28th-century-and-I'm-pretty-certain-that-one-of-the-internet-providers-is-called-"Roadrunner"-and-knowing-my-family-except-for-my-brother-Rip-that-would-actually-be-considered-a-whole-lot-faster-and-I—"

Rev was interrupted when Duck stopped holding Zara's hand and grasped Rev's beak tightly shut.

"Thank you," Zara said, "And, please, all of you, I beg of you, don't ask him another question."

"Good, we all agree on that," said Lexi.

"OK, the point is why this cult attacked our dad and who this cult is, anyway," said Zack.

"Well, this says that it's the Order of the Snakes," said Tech, "So the dagger was most likely poisoned with snake venom."

Kyra shivered at the thought. She always hated snakes and scorpions and spiders and such. "OK, that answers the question of who they are. Why did they attack Mr. Thompson?"

"That question remains unanswered for the time being," said Tech, "We can probably find a way to fix this, but it'll be hard. Unless they attack again and leave another clue."

Just then, Zadavia called. They all went to the communications room to talk to her. "Loonatics, there has been report of a strange attack somewhere downtown. Some were reported dead and we need you to investigate. Zadavia out."

"OK, then," said Ace, "Let's—"

"Uh…" Nathan interrupted him. The anthros turned to face their 4 human friends. "What do we do?"

"You could stand watch here and we'll call you if we need you," Lexi suggested.

"Good idea, Lex," Ace said.

"Fine, we'll go with it," said Zack.

The Loonatics left the 4 teens behind to go to the investigation sight. They saw 2 dead bodies immediately.

Tech got closer and saw a book next to one of the bodies. He picked it up and tried to open it. It was stuck. He looked at the side. There was a lock without a key. "Hey, Rev, is there a key anywhere in here?"

Rev did a quick inspection of the place. "There's-only-that-book-and-another-dagger-next-to-this-guy." He pulled a dagger exactly like the first right out of the other dead body.

"So how do we read it if we can't open it?" asked Tech.

"Just wish for it to open."

The Loonatics jumped slightly when they heard that voice, Tech almost dropping the book but grabbing it just in time.

"We told you to stay back at HQ!" Tech said.

"Well, can you blame a girl for trying?" asked Zara, "I'll just do it myself."

"You can grant your own wishes but you can't heal yourself?" Duck asked.

"How did you know I couldn't do that?" asked Zara.

"I just took a shot."

Zara rolled her eyes again. "I wish the book would open." She snapped her fingers and the book in Tech's hand pried the lock off and opened itself.

"Alright then, let's see what this says," said Tech, flipping through the pages, "Uh oh."

"What?" asked Zara.

"I can think of several things," said Tech, "1: Half of these pages are empty. 2: Half of the written ones are in French or Spanish or…Norwegian, I think. 3: The parts that are written don't make any sense. And 4: You're not the only one that snuck out."

"Hey, I couldn't leave my older twin sister alone."

"There's more," Tech said.

"OK, you got me," Nathan said, coming out of his hiding place next to Zack.

"Is that all, Rev?" asked Tech.

Rev's eyes glowed red. "There's one more."

"Kyra!" the other Loonatics shouted.

Kyra came out, too. "What?"

Tech, Ace, and Lexi all gave her looks.

"Fine, sorry," Kyra said, "We couldn't help it. Just be thankful we turned on Tech's security system before we left." A bird came up to the window above them and flew in. "Hey there." The bird chirped something in reply. "Really?" Tweet. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's he saying?" asked Zara.

"Yeah, hold on a second," said Kyra, "A little birdie is telling me something. Get it?" She laughed. Tweet. "Hey!" Tweet. "Well, you try. It's harder than it looks!" Tweet. "OK, maybe it's not _that_ hard, but still…" Tweet. The bird flew off. "There's someone else here."

Lexi listened. "I hear breathing, and it's not ours."

Someone fell from the ceiling (about 2 stories up) and landed on their feet on the other side of the room. "I see it didn't take you long to figure that out." It was a girl of about the Loonatics' ages.

"Well, it wouldn't be very hard to notice someone jumping from the ceiling," said Ace, "Eh, by the way, how on earth did you get up there?"

"It's a long story, OK?" the girl yelled, "But I, for one, am not going to lose to a bunch of animals like my brother last night." She held out her hand and all of them (except her) were launched into the wall.

"Brother, huh?" Ace asked, "I guess you guys have got something in common besides your parents."

"Actually, it would be half-brother, but that's a completely different story," said the girl.

"I wish her power would reflect back to her," Zack whispered to his twin sister.

Zara snapped her fingers and the girl was zapped into the wall behind her.

"OK, does one of you have the same power as me or something? What was that?"

"Maybe you guys should leave the fighting to the professional superheroes," suggested Lexi, getting up and brain blasting the girl. The girl simply reflected the attack back at her and sent her flying through the wall.

"Lexi!" Ace called out, running after her, "Zara, get back here!"

Zara came out to find Lexi crushed under the weight of a bunch of bricks from the wall she had gone through. Ace used his lasers to get the bricks off her and Zara took her hand to heal her from the damage done by the blasts and the bricks.

"I'm OK now," said Lexi, getting up with their help, "Thanks, Zara." Zara nodded and the 3 of them ran back in to find the rest of the team fighting the girl.

"We could use some help, you know!" Duck called out, throwing an egg and missing, "I don't remember that guy last night having any powers."

"Of course, he did!" the girl said, dodging Rev just like her brother had done the night before. Rev stopped before his beak could touch the wall and sighed in relief. The girl rolled her eyes. "He has invincibility."

"Which explains why he was so hard to beat," said Tech.

"Exactly," said the girl, "And you are not going to defeat either of us."

"We defeated him last night," Tech pointed out.

"He got away when you left," said the girl, "I made sure of that."

"Well, now we're doomed," said Duck.

"Not yet," said Lexi.

"Well, she can reflect our attacks!" Duck said.

"OK, maybe a little doomed," Lexi said.

Zara went over to her friends. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think my special visions can help here," Nathan said.

"And, if she reflect attacks, animals certainly won't help," said Kyra.

"And I'm a little too worn out to use my powers again," said Zara.

Zack cleared his throat to indicate he was there with some special powers that really could help them.

"What's she afraid of?" asked Zara.

Zack looked at her. She looked back, but he knew what she was afraid of already. "Losing. She just knows that it _won't_ happen. Perfect." He held out his hands and felt his eyes flash as she prepared to reflect Ace's lasers again and realized her powers were flickering out. Ace's laser blast hit her square-on and Lexi and Duck's attacks followed. Her powers were down and her fear had become a reality. Zack dropped his power.

"OK, then," said Ace, "Maybe you guys can help. Let's just see what she has to say about herself and this brother of hers."

"Half-brother," said the girl, "And I'm not going to betray my brother's trust by giving up our secrets. I will never tell you or anyone about anything of us."

"I wish she would," Nathan said. Zara snapped her fingers.

"Fine, you got it," the girl said, feeling herself become weaker from not telling them, "My name is Deirdre Tyler. My mom died when I was born and my dad remarried and had Tyler."

"Tyler Tyler?" asked Duck, confused.

"That's a long story, too, OK?" Deirdre said, "Point is, me and my brother are going to rid ourselves of you and then this world will never be the same."

"Wait, then, what are you doing and why?" asked Tech.

"I'm sorry, your time has expired, please hang up and try again," said Deirdre, disappearing in a flash of darkness as soon as she was done.

"Well, that didn't go so well," said Ace.

"At least we know who's after us," said Tech, "Even if we don't know what they're planning or why. This book can probably give us hints."


	4. Chapter 4

OK, before I get on with the story, I just wanted to tell you guys about a new book that I'm reading that I really like (considering I know the author) and I'm wanted to recommend it to all fantasy lovers who are reading my stories. Go on to Amazon and search for "Children of Akka". Now, on with the story!

Chapter 4

Slam, Ace, Lexi, Duck, Kyra, Nathan, and the twins waited in the living room for Tech and Rev to come out of the lab.

Tech walked in with Rev. "OK, I'm positive of one thing after the hour I've been working on this."

"What's that?" asked Nathan.

"It's definitely in Norwegian," said Tech, "The part that is in English is practically gibberish without the Norwegian part translated."

"So translate it," said Duck.

"Slight-problem," said Rev, "Neither-of-us-speak-Norwegian-let-alone-read-it."

"I do have a dictionary for it," said Tech, "but it doesn't translate into English."

"Then what's the point?" asked Kyra.

"I have no idea why I kept this," said Tech, "Do any of you know anyone who speaks Italian, Portuguese, Dutch, Canadian…I'm just kidding about that one…or…uh…is this Hebrew or Chinese?"

"That's Japanese," said Zack.

"No, it's not," said Zara, "It's Korean."

"Well, we still can't read it, can we?" asked Kyra, "By the way, I think it's Vietnamese. All 4 look the same to me, though."

"Great, so we have no way to translate it," said Ace, "Looks like we've got a clue that can't help."

"Ace has a point," said Lexi, "No translation, no help, no solving this situation."

"Then it looks like we've got a barrel of bread and no butter," said Nathan. The Loonatics all looked at him, confused.

"It takes a while to understand Nathan's figures of speech," said Kyra, "You'll get used to it…eventually…I hope."

"Yeah…but, who were those guys, anyway?" asked Duck, "And why did they have those daggers?"

"I looked it up yesterday, remember?" asked Tech.

"Yeah, but the website said that they went out of business around the 24th century, leaving behind their weapons and stuff," said Duck. They all gave him strange looks. "What? I actually read it, for once. So sue me."

Zara smiled. "If the Order of the Snakes weren't the ones who…wait, the girl that was at the site of the crime today, Deirdre, probably could have done it. She was the only one that was there."

"How do we know that no one came, killed them, and then left her there to frame her?" asked Zack.

"Good point," said Zara, "I just wish we could figure out what's going on!"

_DING!_

"It could work," Kyra said.

Zara snapped her fingers and…nothing happened. She tried it again…and again…and again. "OK, why isn't it working?"

Zack groaned and banged his head on the table. "You can't give yourself a wish you already have. Remember?"

"Oh, right," said Zara, "Then I wish we could read this book." She snapped her fingers again and the Norwegian pages rearranged themselves until they were in English.

"Perfect," said Tech. He flipped through some of the pages. "Wait, this is a diary."

"Really?" Lexi said, "Whose diary is it?"

"I don't know," said Tech, "There's no name." He opened it to the front cover. "That wasn't there before."

"What?" Kyra came over.

"They must have used invisible ink or something," said Tech, "But it says 'property of D.P.'"

"Well, then it can't be Deirdre's," said Zara, "Her name is Deirdre Tyler and you wished that she would tell us about herself and her brother. I granted that wish."

"I didn't say she had to answer honestly," said Nathan.

"You think she gave us a fake name?" asked Duck.

"It is possible," said Zara, "I've found a lot of loopholes in some the wishes I've granted. Some guy in our school wished that somebody would crush on him. I granted that wish and, the next day, some girl crushed him flat."

"Plus, there was that time that I wished I could ace that science test," said Zack, "and when I did—"

"Let's not relive that one, OK?" asked Zara.

"That bad?" asked Lexi.

"You don't want to know," said Kyra.

"Hey, Tech," Nathan said, "exactly what else is in that diary?"

"I'm looking," Tech answered, "Hey, Rev? Go look up all the people with those initials."

Rev zoomed off to the lab and came back with a list about 18 feet long.

"That many, huh?" Ace asked, "We've got a lot of looking to do."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think, look up that book if you want to, and...just keep reading! And please continue writing, I'm really enjoying a lot of the stories I've been finding on this site. Good luck, guys!

P.S. As to the stories on my profile that have "maybe" written next to the title, send me a provate message with a "yea" or "nay" as to them. No pressure, you don't _have_ to, but...please?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They went through half the list that afternoon. Nothing. They decided to rest and stopped on the street in front of HQ.

Tech sighed. "There's no way we're going to make it through this if even Rev is tired from all that."

"9 feet of names," Rev panted, his voice slowed by his tiredness, "It's just too much!" He fainted.

"But, other than that, did you have fun?" asked Kyra, sarcastically.

"Of-course-not!" Rev's speech regained speed as he got up from the ground.

"This is hopeless," said Tech, "We're never gonna figure out this mess." He picked up the diary from his pocket. "And, obviously, if this doesn't give us enough information, we're—uh oh."

"What?" Zara asked.

"Uh, we've got our proof even if we don't know who it is," said Tech, "Your wish stretched further after we closed it. The meaning of all this stuff is showing up and it says that whoever owns this was the person that murdered your dad. That's the last written entry."

"So, whoever owns this is the murderer," said Nathan.

"Most likely," said Tech, "And it says something about the owner's brother. Wait a minute, the meaning says 'Tyler', so maybe Deirdre did give us a fake name. We've got to go look her up." He ran off to the lab, Rev dragging behind him.

* * *

"WE-FOUND-HER-WE-FOUND-HER-WE-FOUND-HER!!!" Rev shouted speedily, running into the living room where everyone else (except Tech, who was still in the lab) was waiting.

"Whoa, Rev," said Ace, "Slow down and bring down the volume. You're going to make Lexi go deaf."

"I'll say that for myself, thank you," said Lexi, "But Ace is right."

"Sorry-guys-but-it's-just-that-we-found-Deridre-she-didn't-completely-lie-I-mean-her-name-really-is-Deirdre-she's-just-not-Deridre-Tyler."

"Eh, that's a good story, Rev, but let's allow Tech to explain," said Ace, walking off to the lab. The group came in to meet Tech. "So, what's the story here?"

"Her name _is_ Deirdre, and her brother _is_ Tyler, but her last name's not Tyler," said Tech, "It's Palmer, D.P. The diary is hers."

"So _she_ murdered our dad," said Zara.

"I'm so sorry, Zara," Kyra said.

"It's OK, I think I can take it," said Zara, "And Zack, don't even think about it."

"Man," Zack said, upset that she was refusing to grant his wish. The rest of the group didn't know exactly what he was planning on wishing for, but Kyra and Nathan had a hint and were glad that Zara had stopped him from saying it out loud and making her grant it. "I was gonna wish for her to—"

"Uh, I don't think we want to know," said Lexi.

"So how do we get rid of Deirdre?" asked Kyra.

"I don't know," said Tech, "But this also says that her great-great-grandparents met because they were both members of the Order of Snakes. They're probably trying to live up to the family name."

"By killing innocent people?" asked Zara.

"You got it."

"Well, that explains why we found the same kind of dagger at the scenes of both crimes," said Nathan.

"But it doesn't explain what brother and sister are up to," said Kyra, "How are we going to figure that out?"

"Want me to wish it?" asked Zara.

"No, let's not risk it," said Kyra, "But I am curious."

* * *

In a dark, abandoned building many, many streets down, Deirdre walked in to meet her brother. "Tyler, I'm home."

Tyler came up to her. "Did you get it?"

"Oh, I got it," said Deirdre, holding up a glowing emerald sphere, "Lucky for you, the Loonatics didn't come in until after the murder. By the way, I almost forgot to thank you for stalling them last night so I could kill that other guy." She tossed the sphere into her brother's hands and went over to a table. "Do you think one of these kids is really the one we're looking for?"

"If he'll betray his sister, the death-bringer would be a viable asset," said Tyler, "Whether he is the one we're looking for or not…we'll have to find out. But it's been proven that many good fighters will turn to the dark side when they're in grief, mainly from loss of loved ones. If it's not him, we'll have to wait for the Witches to make themselves known."

"I am telling you," said Deirdre, "Witches and Warlocks cannot become mutants. We don't even know if the magic creatures exist."

"But if they do, the Loonatics are unaware of it."

"True." Deirdre sat on the table. "So, when does the master plan arise?"

"The Dark Side has not yet been put together. We need more help."

"And where do you intend to get it?"

"This sphere is the key to summoning a dark power the Loonatics will not be able to defeat. While we prepare to summon it, our number can be growing. From now on, I'll be looking for recruits while you continue getting the supplies and souls."

"Tyler, we need at least 1000 more souls."

"Which is why we need more recruits. I'll let you kill whoever refuses. We'll see if that helps." Tyler went and opened a trunk. He put the sphere inside it and then sealed it shut.

"So when's the Big Bang?"

"Soon, Deirdre, soon. The Loonatics will die and we shall conquer this universe."

Deirdre got off the table and went over to her brother, propping her arm on his shoulder. "And what's the next item on our shopping list?"

"The Jewel of Miyora."

Deirdre took her arm back. "Nobody can even touch that thing without getting disintegrated."

"True, but we need to harness its power. Kill as many people as you can along the way."

"Are you sure I'm going to be able to accomplish all this?"

"Our ancestors were in that cult and we inherited their skill and you're asking a question like that?"

Deirdre blinked. "Point taken. I'll find the Jewel." She left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyler walked into the street, cloaked by the jacket he'd worn the night before. He went down the road a ways and noticed a redhead girl with green eyes, who was wearing gloves. He went over to her. "Hey."

The girl turned around. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Tyler Palmer," said Tyler, "I know about your powers."

The girl could feel her memory race back to the day the comet hit and the shockwave pounded her into an electrical cord. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned her back to him.

"You're name's Cassandra Webb. And you don't really look like that, do you?"

Cassandra looked down at her feet and closed her eyes, her appearance instantly changing. She was really blonde with blue eyes. She turned back to face him. "How do you know?"

"I'm a freak, like you."

Cassandra took off her right glove and grabbed onto his arm, sending a shockwave through his body and launching him into a nearby wall. "Whether or not you're a freak, too, I don't like to be called that," she said, putting her glove back on.

Tyler got back on his feet. "Actually, that's the kind of thirst for vengeance I'm looking for."

Cassandra shifted her image again, her hair turning black and her brown gloves turning green and shortening in length (yes, she can use her powers to change her clothes, too). "Consider me in. No need for explanation."

* * *

That night, Deirdre came up to a closing building. It seemed like an ordinary jewelry shop. She climbed up the drain pipe on the wall and went up to the roof to find a skylight. The owner of the shop was inside, closing and locking the front door. She waited for him to go out back and then found a loose hinge in skylight and used her power to open it, kicking in the glass without breaking it and giving herself entrance into the building. She grabbed onto the bars of the roof from the inside and crept over to the door the owner had gone through, going back up to the roof as soon as she was inside and waiting for the guy to go out back. She followed him, keeping herself to the shadows, and saw him open a combination lock and letting them both in. But when she saw (from the ceiling of the room) that he was indeed guarding the Jewel of Miyora, she also saw that it was surrounded by laser lights and watched with a security camera. "Oh, nuts."

* * *

Tyler and Cassandra came into the dark, abandoned building and saw Deirdre waiting for them, her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Hey, Deirdre," said Tyler, "What's the problem?"

"I'll tell you what the problem is," said Deirdre, "I found the Jewel, and it's so heavily guarded that a mouse couldn't touch the thing without tripping the alarm."

"Hey, I can take the thing," said Cassandra.

"Thanks," said Deirdre, walking over to her, "One question: Who are you?"

"Cassandra Webb, your newest teammate," Cassandra answered.

"Oh…well, welcome! Good luck breaking in."

* * *

The next morning, Zara was the last one in the tower to wake up. She came into the living room and noticed that everyone except Tech and Rev was in there. "Where're Tech and Rev?"

"In the lab, investigating on the 2 kids we're after," said Ace.

Rev then sped in and Tech ran in behind him.

"OK, good news and bad news," said Tech.

"Which is never good," said Nathan.

"The good news is," Tech said, "we know what our culprits are after now: the Jewel of Miyora. It wasn't hard after examining that diary a little more and realizing that they were working on some ritual or something and all rituals involve a jewel of some sort."

"And the bad news?" asked Kyra.

"We-can't-get-our-hands-on-it-to-guard-it," Rev said.

"Oh, I got an idea," said Zack.

"What'd you got?" asked Duck, scooting closer to Zara when no one was looking.

"Simple," Zack answered, "We steal the Jewel ourselves before Deirdre and Tyler can get their hands on it."

* * *

I know, I totally copied Cassandra off of X-Men and Angel. And the first scene in the next chapter is copied off of that same episode in Angel. That show is just so cool! That Joss Whedon guy is a genius! If you haven't seen that show, you ought to. And also, don't forget about the book I told you about a couple chapters ago and to look at my profile and send me a "yes" or "no" on the "maybe-stories". Just thought I'd remind you. Keep reading and writing!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, Cassandra found the building she was looking for. She had waited until midnight so that the owner wouldn't be there. She came to the door in the back and opened the fuse box, taking off her left glove (which was now dark red and halfway down her forearm) and pinching the red wire, which disabled the security system long enough to go over to the door and use her power to break through the combination lock and open the door. She went through the door and put her glove in her pocket.

Deirdre and Tyler waited down the street. Cassandra had said she would set off the sound alarm if anything went wrong.

Meanwhile, the Loonatics and their 4 new human friends came up to the street. Kyra, Zara, Zack, and Nathan went down the street and through an alleyway to get to the back.

Nathan used his night vision to find the fuse box and his X-ray vision to figure out which wire to short out. When it didn't work, he got a new plan. "I wish the fuse was out." Zara snapped her fingers and the fuse went out long enough for Kyra to go over to the door and activate a [handheld] decryption device Tech had given her. She opened the door and the group went in.

Little did they know, as they walked down the hall, that Cassandra was in the vents with her hand on the deactivating security camera. "What?" She shut off the camera and crawled down the vents in the direction of the room the Jewel was being kept in.

The group finally came to the room the Jewel was kept in and noticed the security system.

"Oh great," said Kyra, "I wish--"

Before she could finish her sentence, a barred wall dropped down in front of them (you know, like the ones separating a jail cell from the hall). Kyra used her power to summon an elephant and the large-eared mammal wrapped its trunk around the bottom of the wall and began to push it up, but the wall fell back down on it and the elephant turned to a large pile of fairy dust.

Cassandra opened a hatch in the wall and looked down at them (under disguise of red hair, green eyes, and darkened skin color). "You know, I put that thing down for a reason." She held out her ungloved hand into one of the lasers and, instead of frying her hand, the lasers rearranged themselves into an archway.

"What?" Zack said.

Cassandra jumped onto the floor and walked closer to the Jewel. "I scrambled their signal. You know, it's kind of hard to get used to the whole electric thing, but I've learned to live with it." She grabbed the Jewel. "Catch you later. I hope not." She climbed up the wall and back into the vent.

"I wish the alarm would go off," said Kyra.

Zara snapped her fingers and the alarm went off.

Cassandra stopped crawling in the vent. "Oh shoot. I thought I turned that thing off."

Deirdre, Tyler, and the Loonatics all ran down to the shop, meeting in the back alleyway by accident. "You! What are you doing here? We came here for the Jewel! What? Stop that!"

Deirdre hated it when the whole "jinx" thing happened, so this part really annoyed her and she quickly changed the subject. "Why are you here for the Jewel?"

"We're trying to keep it away from you!" Lexi snapped.

Cassandra smashed through the wall (under the same disguise) and held the Jewel. "Well, you did a great job with that." She tossed it to Deirdre.

Rev zoomed over and grabbed the Jewel from her.

"Hey!" Deirdre snapped.

Tyler grabbed the Jewel from Rev.

"Hey!" Rev snapped.

Duck quacked over to him and took the Jewel.

"Hey!" Tyler snapped.

Cassandra jumped down, took the Jewel from Duck with her gloved hand, and pushed him with her ungloved hand, sending a shockwave of electricity through his body and smashing him into the wall. "HA!"

Zara then ran out and saw Duck huddled by the wall of the alley, struggling to stay conscious. "Duck!" She ran over to him and helped him stand up. "What happened?"

"Let me put it this way," said Cassandra, "Touch me, go ZAP!" Just then, a light pole slammed into her.

The group turned to see that Tech's eyes were glowing green. "Wanna bet?"

The 2 teams started fighting. Kyra conjured up her elephant again. Zara healed Duck, who started launching eggs left and right. Tech kept find metal things to smack people with. Ace sent off laser blasts. Lexi sent off brain blasts. Slam hit whoever he could (on the bad side, not on his team).

While the rest of the team was off fighting, Zara and Tyler got off to the side. Tyler noticed her and kicked her, knocking her into the brick wall where Duck had been.

Apparently, Zack was the only one who noticed Tyler's predatory act. When he realized no one was going to do anything, the rage overcame him. He ran over and dug his nails into Tyler's arm, making him slightly scream in pain and drop dead on the ground. Zack then realized what he'd done and stepped back.

Zara stood up in time to see her twin brother run out of the alleyway, so she ran after him.

Deirdre was the first to come out of the battle and notice her brother's dead body. She tapped Cassandra on the shoulder and gestured that they were leaving. Cassandra grabbed the Jewel and followed Deirdre out, leaving the Loonatics alone with Kyra and Nathan.

"That's right!" Duck yelled after them, "Run! Retreat! No one is a match for the power of the mighty--"

"Duck." Kyra turned Duck to show him what Zack had done.

"Oh," Duck said.

Deirdre and Cassandra came to their building and closed and sealed the door behind them.

"What do we do now?" asked Cassandra.

"We're all that's left," Deirdre answered, "We are the Dark Side now." She held out her hand and Cassandra gave her the Jewel. "I'll be in the back chamber." She walked off to the room where she and Tyler had been keeping all the stuff for their ritual. "Forget about the soul count. I'm doing the 'spell' now." She put the Jewel with the other stuff and then grabbed a scroll, opening it and beginning to translate it. "_I call on the spirits of the monsters unknown, to bring forth the demon whose fate was undone. Allow my new master to take power from before, and let her accursed feet walk the earth once more!_" She dropped the scroll and a blinding light appeared in the middle of the room.

When it disappeared, it revealed a girl who looked about Cassandra's age. She had dark brunette hair, dark eyes, and a grey cloak-like dress.

"Welcome to Acmetropolis…mistress," said Deirdre.

The girl smiled, happy to once again be in this world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The girl stood up. "What year is it?"

"2773," Deirdre answered.

"The 28th century?" the girl inquired. Deirdre nodded. "I've been gone for nearly a thousand years. I shall need to go into the world and see what it's like."

"You're too weak," Deirdre corrected.

"Every soul the Dark Side takes shall awaken more of my power," said the girl, "I shall walk again." She closed her eyes. "You're a Disbeliever."

"I--"

"You don't believe in magical creatures like your brother did," the girl said, still not opening her eyes.

"Don't talk about my brother."

"The Death-Bringer killed him. Don't worry. His soul went into a worthy cause. My cause. Well, I am a combination of every magical creature to have ever existed." She opened her eyes to reveal that they were now red. "Nix…" Her eyes turned golden with red slits for pupils and her face became distorted. "Vampire…" She held up her hand and showed her nails elongating at her hands grew fur and turned to a paw. "Werewolf…" She turned back to normal. "And, yes, Witch."

Deirdre just stood there, looking at her new mistress. "I'll change my ways and serve you."

The girl smiled. "I'm sure you will. Otherwise, I'll have to kill you and your new companion, who, I might add, has no ties to the magic world, will have to take over. Now, we don't want that to happen, do we?" Deirdre shook her head. "Good." She turned her back on Deirdre. "I am Wake, the Scourge of the Underworld and ruler of the gods, and I shall destroy all who stand in my way this time."

* * *

Zara came into the tower to find Zack lying on the couch. "Do I even need to say it?"

"Just go, Zara."

"Zack, you didn't mean to."

"No, Zara, I did." Zack sat up and turned to face her. "I saw what he did to you. I knew the consequences. The fury overcame me…and I killed him." He looked down at his feet. "Some part of me was just screaming at me not to do it, but I wouldn't listen."

"Then it wasn't you." Zara sat down next to him. "It was some monster that took control of you. I know you, as my brother and as one of my best friends, and the Zack I know would never do something like that."

"But I did."

"No, you didn't. I believe in you, Zack, and whatever this power is holding inside of you is going to be vanquished. You can count on me for it."

Zack smiled. "Thanks, Zara."

"You can say it. I'm the best sister ever." She reached out to hug him but thought better of it and pulled back.

The rest of the team came in.

"Do we have to talk to Zack?" Kyra asked.

"Oh, I did already," Zara said, standing up.

Nathan sighed. "That's a relief."

Zara smiled.

"Well," Lexi said, "on the bright side, we got rid of at least one of the bad guys…invincibility my lucky foot…so we're free to invite the 4 of you to join our team."

"Won't the whole human thing kind of…stand out?" Kyra asked, "Oh, idea!"

"Oh, this ought to be good," Nathan said as Zack stood up.

"How about we make a little side team?" Kyra suggested.

"And call ourselves what?" asked Nathan, "The Humaniacs? Don't think so."

Kyra thought for a few seconds, silently counting on her fingers and shaking her head every so often. "We'll think of something."

"It's a good idea, if that helps," said Tech, "And it would be nice to have an extra team helping us fight these guys…er, girls."

"Don't worry, we will," said Zara, "And I don't have to grant a wish to make sure we're gonna win."

"Why?" asked Duck.

"Because I can't grant wish we already have," Zara answered.

That marked the end to this adventure and the start of a new one. Actually, it wasn't just one, it was a series of ones that made up one big story which entirely revolved around the Loonatics and the new team, but…let's just say that those are a bunch of other stories that probably won't fit in this one.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
